


A Colliding of Stars

by GodOfStaleMemes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mentions of brainwashing, Social Media, all heroes/ charecters may or not be included, conspircay, just for the record no intended incest, main relationships listed, multiple concurrent storylines, no actual incest, no pharamercy, overwatch politics past and present, relationships and charecters not in order of appearance, relationships may or not be enemies, relationships may or not be friends, relationships may or not be romantic, relationships may or not be something in between, relationships that spoil story not listed, talon poltics, to be named charecters, vague with ages and dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfStaleMemes/pseuds/GodOfStaleMemes
Summary: A man gives Death a reason to look to his own past for answers.A angel finds a reason to pick up her gun.A scholarship gives a girl a chance to move on.A child gives an old man a chance to have another chance.A bit of chaos shatters a girl, to be more than what she was.An old curse leads to old souls towards one another.A signal that saves a women from her tomb.A signal that brings out the hope to save the world.A signal that reunites brothers.A signal which alerts a wondering man to the plights of a man on the run.A world that needs more than a signal to save it.





	A Colliding of Stars

Out of a shadow, in the middle of the room appears a man, how the man got there a fifty thousand dollar question an oddity to be sure but in a world with fantastical weapons made of the bones of giants and the spirits of dragons with the fire power of expensive modern weaponry, and futuristic weaponry, drugs and armor making men doubt, whether magic is just an extension of science. A world where robots can think and exist as a person and someone who can hold a gun straight and walk in a straight line, someone with a bomb, are as dangerous as they always were, if not more so and can make the world tremble in fear as it always has.

There are so many hidden secrets, formulas, weapon schematics out there that could change the world, but when you're working with forces like gravity, high level explosives, unknown variables, the very building blocks of our dna and world itself. It's much safer to just forward your own research. So despite the world being in a science gold age, their are very few things countries let alone individual labs and such share with one another. It's said that modern buildings have on average five guards per ten square metres of land. Some like me know it's due to research sites that push that value up, even military and government sites have less than those places. The knowledge behind this man's skills abilities and weaknesses are much more important, you can prepare plans around stuff like that. Though I only sell stuff that my regular customers sell to me with their written agreement, which I immediately burn after they leave of course. It's just to get them to think longer about betraying me than a simple handshake or verbal agreement.

The man doesnt look around though I can never be sure with that mask of his those who meet me in person often don't, whether it's stupidity or courage or stalking out this place for hours before meeting me like is commonly done, the ones who come straight here or those who I have no clue where they were before coming here are my favourite, they're so interesting.

He continues to stare at me as he sits down on the fancy leather seat in front of my desk, he stays silent for a moment before speaking in a grating voice that sounds fake and mechanical.  
“You know why I’m here.” ow, his voice, even worse than usual left my ars hurting ringing almost, if it wasn't for his voice I’d enjoy his company more he is surprisingly well spoken man.  
“Just stop talking.” opening the top draw with a full binder looking nostalgically at almost a year of work. It had so many sticky notes It could clothe half a body builder. it was beautiful, god I hope that didn't appear on my face.  
“Here, I’ve got my full analysis with new information labeled with blue, on everything you gave me, but be warned though It might just be a list with possible sources the original stuff came from, when you told me there wasn't much to find unless I wanted to put myself at some risk was an understatement.” even finding as much as I found put me at risk, I found so little in fact even with what he gave, that even when I went undercover to compensate, It didn't end up being much more than that. but saying that he actually made a pleased noise.  
“Anything interesting.” surprised at the change of tone shocked me it still sounded odd but most of its gravel, must have seen it on my face, because he then quickly changed into a somehow more threatening posture. don't say that was weird, don't say that was weird. “Not really this is a difficult case to be sure, everyone who could be involved in the destruction of overwatch is either dead or missing. Which in this case I’d say is the same thing. but their is some assumption that you're making that I would like to clear up that could hinder your investigation if you go further with this.”  
He looked seemed confused by his tone but didn't seem to be to disappointed.  
“What assumption.” he says while putting the binder on a large bag on his side.  
“It is in the folder I gave you." gesturing to the large bag he placed it. "But I've got an hour and I feel like I should say this to you myself. you rightly assume that Gabriel Reyes was framed for the bombing, you're wrong to assume he didn't do it. that he isn't 'the blue man.'"He slammed the table with his fist, small cracks running along in neat circle where it made contact, looking furious for an intense second, he calmed down quickly, standing up and gesturing me to finish, interesting reaction what was that?

I continued after a short silence “He could have been ‘the blue man’ or a group codenamed ‘the blue man’ we can not be sure either way but I can say with a certainty, that without either the assistance of one of the founders of overwatch. Unless they were all highly trained spy operatives, which is unlikely given the few that we both know were in on it, would have been impossible to the extent that it happened without one of their direct input.” he let out a breath, I let out one too, that was far more frightning to get out of my mouth than I expected, he looked at the ground for a second, if he was a normal person I’d say he was sad but with owl skull mask I’d say he was contemplating someone's assasination, but with that outburst earlier. I don’t know.

He looks up, his posture more relaxed than I have ever seen him, he says with no gravel, no fake sound to his voice like he was speaking at a funeral.  
“Anyone who you would place more suspicion on?” I take a breath. He is Gabriel Reyes, Explains a lot, god he'll know when he looks through, when he reads the charecter analysis he will know that I've heard his voice. He knows how good I am, he will know I know.  
“Three someones.” I take another breath, fuck this is way to stressful. If he is already going to find out anyway theirs no point in not saying, what have I got lose anyway. My life?  
I breath out “If I had to bet on it I’d say Ana Amarii, Jack Morrison or Gabriel Reyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any major grammer errors please do not be afraid to put it in the comments. :D


End file.
